


Strange Tales

by Treon



Series: Stakeout talk [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wishes he'd stayed bored.  Prepared for the whitecollar100 'Silk' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Tales

The night was long, the stakeout boring, and talk had turned to past cases. When Peter's stories of the weird criminals he'd chased started petering out, Clinton shot Neal a calculating look. "What was the strangest crime you ever pulled off?"

"Allegedly," Peter added, to clarify.

"Depends what you call strange.." Neal started equivocating.

"Oh, come on. Strange."

"I stole silk underwear off a princess once. Allegedly." Neal turned back to his earphones.

In the sudden silence, the agents exchanged a look.

"You know what's really strange?" Peter nudged Clinton. "He actually thinks he can just leave it at that."


End file.
